There For Her
by Username-not-taken
Summary: For day 2 of Faberry week: Jealousy. Quinn finally uses her metro pass to visit Rachel, only to find out that the brunette has a new boyfriend. Oneshot.


"Quinn!" Rachel overdramatically exclaimed as she saw the half-asleep blonde getting off the metro from New Haven. "It's so good to see you again."

Quinn couldn't help but brightly smile as she saw the beaming brunette. The blonde eagerly ran up to the brunette for a hug.

"I missed you too, Rachel. I love your new look!" The taller girl whispered, rapidly attempting to blink the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Thanks." Rachel Immidietely replied, a small blush gracing her face. Quinn felt her heart flutter at this; hope filling her. The blonde really liked Rachel, in the way that her parents had taught her that she should only feel for boys; love.

"I heard you and Finn broke up?" Quinn innocently questioned, her smile dropping as she saw a grimace grace her shorter friend's face. "Sorry" She Immidietely added.

"No, it's fine." Rachel gradually stated. "Finn and I were wrong for each other anyway."

Quinn couldn't help but silently nod in agreement, pulling the girl she loved into a supportive hug.

"Thanks, Quinn." Rachel exclaimed, a smile returning to her face. "I've moved on anyway. You have to meet Brody."

At the brunette's word's Quinn felt her heart break all over again; it felt as if someone was stomping on her feelings, as a frown found its way to her face and her eyes begun to tear up. She refused to let Rachel see this though; she didn't want to worry the precious girl.

"I've just got to grab my phone out of my bag." Quinn gently whispered as she turned away from the brunette; the blonde's voice had wavered a bit during the sentence, but Rachel had either not heard or chose to ignore it. The blonde desperately blinked her tears away and allowed a carefully constructed mask to fall over her features.

"I found it." The blonde stated, a sickly sweet edge to her voice as she pulled her phone out of the bag.

"Great! Are you up for a walk? I live quite close to here, although we could call a taxi as I know that you do have luggage, which could be heavy and make the walk quite unenjoyable-" Rachel started but was quickly interrupted by Quinn.

"It's fine that we walk, Rach." The blonde stated with a laugh, succeeding in with her attempt to withhold external signs of her broken-heart.

"Perfect! This way!" The shorter girl exclaimed, walking toward the building at the end of the platform. "I have so much to tell you about NYADA. It's so great there."

Quinn nodded at her enthusiastic friend, silently listening to the girl's tales of life at NYADA. The blonde's eyebrows scrunched into a frown as the singer told her of Cassie, her emotionally abusive dance teacher, although that frown had completely disappeared as Rachel told her of the winter showcase which she had _won!_ Rachel then begun talking about Brody.

"The new boyfriend." Quinn internally sighed as jealousy flared up inside her; her eyes narrowing slightly. "What does Rachel see in all these boys. Why doesn't she ever look at me like she does at Finn."

Quinn tried to put on a happy front for the singer, but by the time the brunette was talking about how 'hot, perfect and nice' he was, her gaze had fallen to the floor as unnoticeable tears filled her eyes.

"First it was Finn," Quinn sadly thought to herself, "who didn't even know basic maths, and the only thing he seemed to know how to spell was his name. The giant even broke her nose; how could she date someone like that for all of high school?"

Quinn would never admit this to anyone, but she had imagined being in Finn's situation many times; constantly being able to kiss Rachel anywhere, whether it was in a crowded school hallway or late at night, in a more intimate environment. If Quinn was in Finn's situation she knew that she would have taken Rachel on the most romantic dates at the best vegan restaurants she could find. She would never pressure her into sleeping together.

"But I wasn't in Finn's situation." The blonde sighed to herself, offering Rachel a weak smile as the girl begun to tell her about the time that Brody and her had ice cream together. "And they broke up anyway. They broke up because of another boy." Quinn sadly grimaced, "whenever I tried to break them up they'd just get back together."

"Quinn, what's wrong?" The blonde suddenly heard Rachel exclaim.

"I-I-I was just thinking about Yale. I'm worried about the large amount of work I have to complete." Quinn lied threw her teeth.

"Oh." Rachel simply muttered. "We're at Kurt and my apartment now anyway; you can work on it now if you like."

"No." Quinn exclaimed a little too fast, causing Rachel to give her a confused glance. "I came here to spend time with you, not to do work."

Rachel nodded, a smile returning to her face, although Quinn saw her eyebrows ever so slightly lowering into a frown.

"Let's go in. Kurt would love to see you too!" Rachel suddenly uttered, unlocking the door and holding it open for Quinn. The blonde really was quite tired after her metro trip, so she eagerly walked in; instantly seeing Kurt sitting on the couch with a mysterious boy next to him.

"Brody! Why are you here?" Quinn heard Rachel exclaim, a genuinely happy laugh escaping from the singer's lips. "This is my friend Quinn, she's visiting from Yale."

Quinn offered the boy a weak smile and an awkward greeting as Rachel quickly kissed the boy. The blonde simply looked at the brunette with green in her eyes, knowing that just like Finn, this boy had captured the girl's heart.

The blonde quickly glanced over to Kurt, eager to look away from the girl she loved kissing some boy. Instantly Quinn regretted it though, as she saw Kurt's expression shift to that of understanding.

"You love her?" He mouthed to the blonde, causing her to grimace.

Quinn knew that answering him would be pointless; she knew that she had to accept that Rachel would always choose a boy who could sing, yet who didn't deserve her. Quinn simply mouthed, "We are just friends," back to Kurt, her gaze finding its way to the floor.

He shook his head at her slightly, but dropped the topic as Rachel finished her kissing session with Brody and turned her attention back to Quinn.

"Let me put your stuff somewhere." Rachel exclaimed, her face full of joy from her time with Brody.

Quinn forced herself not to sigh at this; the blonde knew that Rachel only saw her as a friend, and she was slowly beginning to accept that; despite the fact that it broke her heart. The taller girl knew that she had to be the best friend possible to the girl she loved. She understood that she'd always get her hopes up whenever Rachel was single; she also knew that she'd always get envious and jealous whenever she did have a boyfriend.

"I still have to be there for her." Quinn weakly whispered, realizing that she'd always be there for the girl she loved; a constant in the brunette's life. The blonde understood that she still meant a lot to Rachel, even if they were just friends.

"Quinn Fabray, you are not jealous." The blonde whispered to herself, determined to make that statement a reality.


End file.
